


Flower boy

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children in love, Flowers, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: A little boy sits by himself next to the swings, all taken at the moment, his sad blue eyes staring at the sand around his feet. He doesn't like the playground, because no one ever wants to play with him and he has to spend the afternoon alone, bored, with a tight feeling in his belly when he sees all the other children playing together.
All of a sudden, a shadow falls upon the little boy, who lifts his head and opens his eyes wide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I should be working on a Captain America story but here I go with a Destiel oneshot, again. I can't resist them... I hope you'll enjoy this short story!

  


The playground. What a wonderful place for the children, who play and run all around the park, laughing in delight as they are pushed on the swings, sliding down the toboggans and giving their parents a near heart attack when they try to climb it up the wrong way and end up hurting themselves - cue tears and loud cries.

A little boy sits by himself next to the swings, all taken at the moment, his sad blue eyes staring at the sand around his feet. He doesn't like the playground, because no one ever wants to play with him and he has to spend the afternoon alone, bored, with a tight feeling in his belly when he sees all the other children playing together. If he had another choice, he would stay home but his nanny always takes him to the park, so that she won't be alone in a big, cold house. Instead, she gets to talk with the parents and other nannies or babysitters who go there as well.

He understands her, in a way: he can't say that he likes his home much better than the playground, because it is cold. His parents are working hard, always busy travelling and signing big contracts with foreign companies, so... Seeing the house, few people would say that a lovely family lives there and they would be right not to.

The boy sighs and traces a heart in the sand with his pinky, wishing that he could be brave enough to approach the other kids and play with them. He won't though, because he knows that he makes them uncomfortable: he's too quiet, too sad, and the other children don't know how to act toward him.

All of a sudden, a shadow falls upon the little boy, who lifts his head and opens his eyes wide when he finds himself face to face with a flower. Holding the flower is another boy, one he has already seen around the playground; he's taller, maybe a little older too. He has blond hair and very, very red cheeks (maybe he's sick?) but his smile looks genuine and confident. He's still holding the flower, a wild rose.

"Is it... for me?" the shorter one asks, unable to think of anything else to say.

When the other child nods, he add:

"Why? We... don't know each other."

"Now we do!" the taller one says with a grin. "My name's Dean."

"I'm Castiel."

"I know," Dean answers with a sudden blush. "Uh, won't you take my flower?"

Unwilling to offend the other boy, the first one to actually come to him and address him, Castiel reaches out for the fragile rose, gently holding it in his fingers. Satisfied, Dean plops down next to him and says:

"You know, my dad always gives flowers to my mom."

He smiles again, opens his mouth and closes it with hesitation before he blurts out:

"And my mom told me that we should give flowers to the people we like, so..."

Baffled, Castiel's fingers tighten a little around the rose as he stares at Dean, who blushes even more and looks down, suddenly shy.

"I gotta go," he says while he stands up. "I'll see you next time!"

On those words, Dean gently rests his lips on Castiel's cheek, kissing him slowly before running away. Startled, the little boy with the blue eyes places his free hand on his cheek, glancing at the wild rose he still holds in his other hand. And just like that, he smiles.

  


(The next day, Castiel comes to the park with a jonquil and Dean's eyes sparkle with happiness.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave thoughts and opinions in the comments, it would make my day (or, well, night, I guess.) See you soon!


End file.
